I AM NOT...
by Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy
Summary: What can I say? It's best that you read to find out...but Heero's fed-up...


I Am Not A...

By Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy

Heero to Relena, alone.

"Heero!" Relena said, as she runs towards the man in the tight jeans and blue jacket. Turning around he found the present Vice-Foreign Minister Relena Darlian-Peacecraft. Blasted! He thought as he gave her his patented Death Glare. Ignoring him, Relena walks up to him and gives him a quick hug. "Let's talk!" She said, dragging along the former gundam pilot. A few minutes later they are at Relena's place in the living room. Heero decides to speak again.

"Relena, I have to tell you something." He replies, slowly. Relena looks up and smiles.

"What is it?" She asks him.

"I'm not who you think I am." Heero replied.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks.

"Well...are you ready?" He asks. He clears his throats and start down a list of things he's not to Relena. "Well....

I am not a pacifist

I am not a prince

I am not part of the military

I am not a student

I am not a bodyguard

I am not a pacifist student

I am not optimist

I am not a steak

I am not your protector

I am not your teddy bear

I am not your brother

I am not your father

I am not your bodyguard

I am not your patient

I am not your lover

In fact...I am not yours." And with that last statement, Relena lost her cool.

"What was that!! Get out of my house! Get out and never come back!!" Relena yelled, as she starts to chase him out of the house. Laughing, Heero leaves her compound and goes on to Brussels to get back to the colonies.

Heero to Duo, alone.

"Hey!! Heero!!" Duo yells, when he sees his best friend from the store he and Hilde came out of. Heero mutters a curse, before the happy-go-lucky pilot came around to him. "Hey, buddy...it's been awhile. You and me need to talk!!" Duo said, as Hilde smiles and takes the food.

"I'll be at home, Duo!" Hilde replied, as she heads the opposite way. Heero and Duo stop at a park, not far from the shopping district before sitting at a bench.

"So...Heero...what's been going on in your life?" Duo replied.

"Nothing. I have a few things to tell you, Duo." Heero starts.

"Spill it out, Heero!" 

"Okay." Heero replies, not showing his mental smile. "Well...here it comes...

I am not happy-go-lucky

I am not lonely

I am not a babe-magnet

I am not a traitor

I am not crazy

I am not a man in distress

I am not a crazy man

I am not a man in need

I am not a friend in need

I am not Relena's boyfriend...nor do I have a crush on her

I am not your fellow Shinigami subject

I am not your comrade anymore

I am not your friend in need

I am not your boyfriend

I am not your Father Maxwell

I am not your brother

I am not your cousin

I am not your boy

I am not your closet

I am not your girlfriend's keeper

I am not your personal hacker

I am not your best friend

I am not yours!" Heero replied. Duo looked stunned and was wordless--a first. Heero just got up and started on his way towards the spaceport. The next stop was the L3 colony...where he has a circus to catch. Duo yelled behind Heero's retreating back.

"Is there something you are to me?" Heero ignored the other man, as he kept walking.

Heero to Trowa, alone

The two guys were sitting quietly in Trowa's trailer. The show was over for the night, and Catherine was having fun in her trailer, trying new things. Heero and Trowa are eating at a table and now is finished with their meals. 

"What brings you to the circus, Heero?" Trowa asked.

"You, really." He replied. Trowa nodded, wordlessly. "I have a few things to tell you. Okay?" Trowa sits quietly.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Clearing his throat, Heero starts to speak. "Well...

I am not part of Organization of Zodiacs...aka OZ

I am not a weak person

I am not a comrade any more

I am not a source of entertainment

I am not your source of entertainment

I am not your and your sister's mediator in arguments

I am not your role model." And with that Heero walks away from the circus with a few knives from Catherine's hand nearly hitting him. That's three...one more to go. Now, he was going back to earth to visit the last two people on his list: Chang Wufei and Mililardo 'Zechs' Merquise. Leaving the spaceport, Heero felt so much better about his talks with his fellow comrades.

Heero to Wufei In China, alone...

"What do you want?" Wufei asked, as he broke from his meditation. He was staring at the Japanese pilot with crossed eyes. "I'm trying to enjoy a short break from the Preventers."

"I have a few things to discuss with you." Heero replied. Wufei hmphed before Heero sat besides him. "Are you ready? Okay, well...

I am not a weakling

I am not a dishonorable person

I am not an equal

I am not a weakling

I am not dishonorable

I am not Relena's bodyguard

I am not Relena's boyfriend

I am not Relena's nor Duo's at all

I am not confused

I am not your weakling

I am not your enemy

I am not your equal." Heero said, getting up. Wufei took one of his katana and was about to throw it at the retreating back...then he noticed that Heero was gone. Before Wufei knew it, Heero was atop of him. "I am your superior." Heero smirked before walking away with both of Wufei's katanas. As Heero entered a shuttle to the Sanc Kingdom, he finally spoke again. "One more to go..."

Heero to Zechs, alone in the Sanc Kingdom...

"Yuy, what are you doing here?" Zechs replied, as he was staring down at the cliff in the ocean. "And I know that you're here."

"Zechs." Heero replied. "I have some things to discuss with you."

"I have nothing to say to you." Zechs replied.

"Very well, then...just listen. First of all..." Heero started. "First of all...

I am not a reckless pilot

I am not a sorry pilot

I am not a kid

I am not weak

I am not your enemy...wait...ignore that...

I am not Treize

I am not your equal

I am not your sister's keeper nor am I your wife's keeper

I am not your friend

I am not your employee

I am not your protector

I am not your sister's friend

I am not your sister's bodyguard

I am not your sister's lover

I am not incomplete." Heero said, finally finishing his monologue with Zechs. And before Zechs knew it, Heero pushed the other pilot off the edge and was laughing hard. "I am however...finished with my business. Mission Accepted." With a small smile, Heero went up to space to his place in Colony L1-C334.

ANOTE:

I know this is bad...but I was bored, and this seems like a great idea at the time...Heh-heh.

Heero: What was the meaning of this story?

Neko: Nothing...I already said that I was bored!!!

Heero: Hn. Omae o korosu

Neko: Empty threats...don't forget your promised you made to Relena...as I recall...

Heero: Blasted! 


End file.
